


A Wing and a Fury

by DragonRider14



Category: Batman - Fandom, HTTYD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider14/pseuds/DragonRider14
Summary: Toothless joins the Batfamily. Nightwing becomes his Rider.





	

"What the hell is that!"Nightwing shouts in surprise at seeing the large bat-like dragon sitting next to Bruce, who was staring up at his wall of computer screens. Very few things surprised the acrobat but this took the cake. 

"A Night Fury apparently named Toothless." Was all Bruce said, images of text in ancient norse runes and the image of a dragon drawn on faded yellow pages was all the clues the former Robin needed to put together to form a clear picture in his head of what happened.

"Archeologists found him incased in ice near a chain of islands once known as Berk. All they found next to him were remnants of a saddle and tail component that they carbon dated to the time of the Vikings. Along with that of the skeletal remains of a young male, also Viking." 

Nightwing looked at the dragon, his breathing stills when the beast looks at him with those big green eyes of his and slowly begins to wobble over. Sitting on his haunches Toothless tilted his head to side, warbling softly before he gave Dick a big sloopy lick on the left cheek. "Ew! It smells like fish!" Dick tried to wipe the slobber off but the dragon gave him a playful coo. With a sigh he gently began the dragon's chin, and he couldn't help the grin when Toothless began thumping his leg in glee, rolling onto his back begging for belly rubs. 

"Your such a cute dragon! Bruce can we keep him!" Nightwing all but pleaded with his adoptive father.

"Your responsible for him." 

That was all Dick needed before the hero and dragon ventured off into the manor. 

This was going to be interesting.


End file.
